User talk:SunXia
Re: Tabs MY TABBAGES--Xilinoc (talk) 20:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Revert Can I ask why you reverted my edit on the Cloning Arrancar article without any explanation? I added periods to the image captions, which, to my knowledge, is how it should be on every image caption. The word "arrival" was capitalized for no apparent reason, so I made it lower case, as was the word "clone". The word "here" was used when it really should have been "hear", meaning to listen to. I changed "Real World" to "Human World", which I don't see any problem with, as I've seen admins here make that same edit without question. I added character's titles such as "Lieutenant" and "Captain" where it was needed at their first mention; I also added character's full names in their first mentions as well. I linked Zanpakutō when it was first mentioned and removed the link that was further down the article. I also capitalized "humans" because according to the manual of style it is one of the words to be capitalized here; I'm now seeing that Reiatsu is to be capitalized, so that was my mistake. I'm just a little curious as to why you reverted my entire edit, when I don't think I vandalized the article in the slightest. Super Shmevan (talk) 23:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, to be quite honest, I did not notice that you have been making many edits tonight, and I just assumed that you would have looked at it before reverting the whole thing. Anyway, no hard feelings on my part, I was just curious. Obviously, you are a very good member of this wiki and have contributed greatly; I've read your profile and I very much enjoy your enthusiasm and desire to improve this wiki. If I do make any mistakes in my edits - that you notice - in the future don't hesitate to let me know what I've done, I also only want to improve this wiki however I can. Super Shmevan (talk) 00:19, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoops Heh..... didn't realize that. It makes alot more sense than what I thought he wrote. It's still a needless change, but at least it's not as bad as I had thought. :Indeed he does not, if prior events are to speak for anything. Zabimaru Just so you know, we still might keep anime Zabimaru as an optional image with the switch template, similar to what we have with the Pre and Post timeskip characters, with the manga version being the default image. We'll worry about that when Zabimaru's manga image has been decided, but for now, we'll concentrate on this. After Zabimaru, we'll be doing the same with Hyorinmaru. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Expanded Hi SunXia I did actually bring up this issue before but I'm afraid I was rather rude while trying to. It's about the spiritual power of Orihime. While I understand you can't change her actual level of power due to lack of feats, shouldn't another level be added between just spiritual power and High Spiritual Power. There are other characters such as Ganju or the fullbringers who could be put under such a status as well. Please tell me whether you think this is possible. Thanks! (Himelover567 (talk) 06:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC)) RE:Chat Rules Hello SunXia, I wanted to apologize and explain why I didn't answer your question on the chat. I wasn't paying very good attention to the chat, as I was busy with the Wiki and another writing site that I have. I tend to be one of those people who bites off more than they can chew. i had about three tabs open, plus the chat. And so, my sincere apologies for neglecting to reply to you. If you would like to discuss about editing or any certain page, please feel free to talk to me again. I'm usually on the chat, as well. --Mokierie (talk) 14:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Policy Violation Added a FUR and proper licencing, so it should be alright now.Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 02:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: User Page Policies thank you for informing me.....i'll be careful in future -- 10:42, July 26, 2013 (UTC) on reversing the edit Yammy is not a Números Shawlong Koufang is the 1st arrancar to be "born" and Números run from 11 onward yammt has a Espada tattoo as number 10 as well James.Matthew.Rodriguez (talk)James.Matthew.Rodriguez Past Stuff I haven't seen Godisme edit this wiki in a long time What happened to him?--CaseOfWiki (talk) 21:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Personally do you like the decision he made?--CaseOfWiki (talk) 21:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you know who is the founder of the wiki? SaifShinobi (talk) 16:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Warning Boxes Hey Sun! So how are the templates for those warning boxes you're creating going to work? :Works great! Also, Sal and I finalized and uploaded the warning chart we were discussing earlier, so is it possible to add a field in the template to show how many times they were warned and/or how many times we will continue to warn without blocking them? Oh and also add for how long. :Yeah, like say this is your first, second, etc. and if you continue to do this, you will be blocked for X amount of time. Sounds like a plan! Also, make one of them purple because I like purple and why not? :P As you probably have seen, I added a few more warning boxes while you were gone. Shall I export them to templates or leave them so we can present to committee? Re: Testing for Giggles Noooo! My precious referencing career!--Xilinoc (talk) 23:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Unbanning me hey, I just went through the Wiki rules again and per the rules I should be unbanned from Chat. here are the rules: Problem users (personal attacks, disruption, disregarding policy): Offence = warning 3 warnings = 2 week block 2 blocks = 3 month block Further offence? = infinite block Ignoring Warnings The user continues to do an action that, although isn't necessarily violating policy, Committee and Admins find unnecessary or makes the wiki harder to understand, despite being told to stop. 2 Weeks I know how much you hate having rules broken, and you are breaking the rules by not unbanning me, I understand WHY I was banned but that doesn't excuse that the rules are being broken on your part and that I need to be unbanned. as you see it says Warning, which I got, then it says that the first ban has to be 2 Weeks, and since it has been much longer than that the rules have been broken on your part, I hate to keep beating a dead horse with this but I have shown that 1) I will no longer be a pain, 2) that the rules state that I have to be unbanned, whether you think its a good idea or not the rules you agreed to enforce by becoming an admin/mod say that it has to be this way, and 3) that you are breaking the rules by not unbanning me. and these arent rules that I just made up out of the blue they are official rules on the wikis policy lists and such, the first one comes from here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Blocking_Policy and the second one comes from here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Policy_Violations_Guide so as you see per the rules, which you have broken, I am supposed to be unbanned, so please unban me since I am supposed to be unbanned. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 16:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Closed Discussions SunXia, I believe it was said in the talk page that "solid proof" was grounds for re-opening the discussion regarding Izuru Kira's fate. Of course, I could just add another topic in the talk page if that's your preference but I would think that'd be a little redundant since there was already a topic related to the issue. Needless to say, this is definitely information worth discussing on that particular topic. Auswahlen (talk) 05:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring Message Excuse me, but I would like clarifications as to the the following letter I received: Edit Warring Violation Hi there, my name is SunXia and I am a member of the team here at Bleach Wiki. I am here to give you some helpful guidance on our policies here that are specific to our Wiki. You have been edit warring on the wiki; do not re-add any undone edits. This is a serious violation of the wiki policies. Instead, create a talk page discussion regarding the edit. Please read this blog about our edit warring and how to avoid it here on Bleach Wiki as it is very important. Note:Re-adding the undone edits is Edit Warring and is a blocking offense. Please consider this an official Warning on the matter. According to our Policy Violations Guide, this will be your ONLY warning and if you violate it again, you will be blocked for one year. Further violations after banning will increase the length of time for blocks according to the guide. Hope this helps you, kind regards and thank you for your cooperation, SunXia. I would like to know where this came from as I did not re-edit anything that was changed back from the change I made of removing the picture. My apologies for not understanding the editing rules before inacting the picture's initial removal (to me it seemed like more people were in agreement that the picture in question should be removed than have it remain at the time I removed it). PS:This place is hard to navigate and not very user friendly. I hope this letter is sent correctly. Nova Alexandria (talk) 21:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) You changed something that you got no agreement in changing and decided o do so by yourself. There was no agreement from any of the team members in support of your decision and you were told by Kami, a member of the Committee that he disagreed with you. Edit Warring is re-adding something that was removed (or vice versa) or doing so after being told by someone in the team not to do it or that they disagree with you as you are trying to force the matter by making the article as you like it rather than how it was agreed to stay. You got no agreement from the actual team here and were disagreed by others and went ahead and tried to make the article how you preferred it. Due to your determination in the matter, two committee members decided to let you know that you behavior is unacceptable here and conflicting with the Policies. Hope this clears it up for you. Only in part: Kamikaze839 only said, direct quote: "In the flashback episode that Adjuchas gave his name as Shawlong." His sentence has nothing to do with the the picture or topic in question, so how could he be disagreeing with me? I agree with him, that adjucus did say his name was Shawlong. It is just irrelevant to the case. I misunderstood the requirements to make a change, and acknowledged that. I hadn't entirely understood the editing rules and after reading your first post about it went, ah okay, no problem...... only to later in the day get threatened with a year long ban due to a charge of redoing an edit that had been changed back; which I did not do. Re reading what you have sent back, it still says the same thing, that I redid the undone edit after being polity told about the decision making process required to make edits. Such did not occur and you are still charging me for a crime I did not commit. I apologized for removing the picture, again more members seemed to be on board for it at the time of the removal and I was unversed in the laws of editing, nor, I would like to point out, is there any way to tell the 'ranks' of those involved in the discussion. I was under the impression that the wiki sites were a community of people striving to make sure the facts are right and make changes based on open discussions on the forums (again, at the time it appeared that most people seemed to be in agreement to remove the picture as how valid it is has been brought into question through the use of several valid points and examples from the source). I, and a few others, have given definitive evidence that support that there is no solid proof as to who is in the picture in question, and the responses we have gotten are: A) clearly from people who are not even reading the post; as with Kamikaze839 and will o whisp's comments that have nothing to do with the topic of discussion. B) are basically declaring that since it looks like a bee, it must be a bee, and clearly not anything else, even though we were never told it was a bee. And since I SAY it's a bee, it's a bee and your option is invalid..... even though it could be a wasp. It reminds me of Family Guy's version of Star Wars "let's head to that small moon, which is clearly a small moon and not anything else." It is all just speculation, not facts. What I am shocked I am learning about this web site and community is: A) How much of a pain it is to navigate this place, send messages, etc. This is not a very user friendly site. B) Just how....., what's the right words I am looking for here, arrogant and self centred you seem to be. You have been giving good evidence that supports the argument by several people that brings the subject into doubt, but instead of considering the arguments, you are strait up calling us silly and claim we are the ones repeating ourselves over and over again and want things our way, despite the fact that each continuing argument has been giving ADDITIONAL pieces of evidence. Right now that picture is declaring something as fact that has not been proven to be a fact and is based only on speculation. This site is used by a lot of people, especially fanfiction writers, to find facts about the show and characters. Speculation should have no place here, or if it is brought up, it should be noted that it is speculation based on these facts. If we were to put up speculations as facts, than Grimmjow should be labelled as Arrancar #12, be declared he is the oldest Arrancar amongst the Espada, and there should be a paragraph on his profile showcasing his arm and return. At least there is actual evidence for the last one: such as Ichigo recognizing his voice and the somewhat uniqueness of each Arrancar's uniform. We might as well continue to go on and declare that Starrk and Lilinette are not Arrancar either, after all their flashback forms and current forms are 100% identical and one could speculate that Aizen didn't change them because they were already top level Vasto Lorde. In the end, if it's anyone who is "trying to make things their way," I am afraid, in this particular case anyhow, that it is you. Because obviously, that is definitely a bee because it looks like a bee, even though we haven't been told it's a bee, and anyone who says it might be wasp is silly, even though they have presented solid evidence pointing out that it could be a wasp, and not a bee. Nova Alexandria (talk) 00:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Recent upload logs Normally, I would say something about those :File:383550.jpg‎|two :File:J-Stars Victory VS Light and Ichigo.jpg‎|images getting a delete tag slapped on them less than 10 minutes after that guy uploaded them, but.... he's since uploaded 11 more and hasn't used any of them in a number of hours. Someone's gotta try and deter this guy, and he didn't seem to see the message on his talk page. Article Improvement Unit Hello! Sal and Arrancar have been wondering about what I plan to do with the Article Improvement Project. I admit that I've been slacking on it, and that it has been generating a lot less traffic than it used to. I should be throwing more work on there to be done (and that is just one problem), but I digress. I was wondering, do you have any ideas on how to improve the project? I was thinking that the page could use a visual overhaul or something (I think it looked better with those templates), but I'm sure there's more that could be done. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:16, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I am back to editing I made 2 Edits to Jugram Haschwalth as well as the one in Zanpakuto regarding the misspelling in the Shikai section. I will continue to make more. Miraibuu (talk) 00:48, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry if it looked like I left the chat randomly and abruptly. My computer likes to be a bit temperamental and crash at the most inopportune times. Objection! About the edit to Jugram Haschwalth, if you cared to check the way the information was sourced was edited by Schiffy not the information itself... Miraibuu (talk) 18:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Package for SunXia So I was surfing Facebook when I found a super amazing cosplay of your favorite character. Blog Fix Uh Sun? On the note of the big help blog compilation, would you please change the title so it does't have that period at the end? It gets hard to link to it in chat otherwise. Image Issue Hey Sun, Xil just brought to my attention something. I dont know how it slipped past but apparently the profile pic for Kisuke Urahara and Ururu Tsumugiya are actually images from movies. Obviously its against policy. I know they are good quality and all but its kind of ridiculous that after all this time there isnt proper quality replacements for either of those pics. Either way they need to be replaced as soon as possible. Thanks for your time.-- That template thing So, I got a response from Bulba staff and it turns out my guess was right. It is because they use "subst:" when placing their templates that the "~~~~" turns into a sig. On a side note, "he" has been dealt with, and his messes cleaned up, but not before removing both yours and my requests on the VSTF wiki concerning his account. Images Question Hey Sun, I was clearing out the maintenance logs and there are a lot of uploaded by you from when you were tweaking them for the revamped characters page/templates. Just wanted to make sure you had no further use for them before I deleted them. 11:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :No bother, thanks Sun. 12:50, September 22, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Better late than never still technically your bday in my time zone. -- 01:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy happy birthday, to an awesome gal; Happy happy birthday, I'm glad you're my pal. (I would've had an image of a SSX themed cake, but google disappointed me) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Sun. Hope you feel better and of course have many more.-- Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Sun! I hope you you have a nice and enjoyable birthday. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:20, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Sunny! I hope your day is full of sunshine and rainbows (unless you don't happen to like those sorts of things)! [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:21, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Time to jump on the bandwagon..... What I meant to say is: Happy Birthday Sun. Happy Belated Birthday Happy Birthday SunXia taichou! *bows* :D Miraibuu (talk) 05:51, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Problem I seem to have a problem. A user by the name of Kuroh tried to turn a redirect into a paged called Blog:Lol. I can't seem to delete it. Is it possible for the VSTF or staff to handle it? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks to Schiffy, I managed to get it resolved. Apparently, I had to input the link for deletion manually, in the address bar of my web browser. But I'm a bit surprised to hear they were stumped by it as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) The Orihime page *in the Orihime page, it looks like 'Ayame' is a sub-topic of 'Powers & Abilities' and that the rest of the Shun Shun Rikka are a sub-topic of Ayame when Ayame should be a sub-topic of 'Shun Shun Rikka', because Ayame is a part of the Shun Shun Rikka, they aren't a part of Ayame, and in fact when you search the menu, you can't just get to 'Shun Shun Rikka'... that is something that needs to be fixed.--Deathmailrock (talk) 01:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Takaoni Hey, SunXia, I have a technique page that you can create, if you have the time. This technique page would be of Shunsui's Takaoni attack. I was editing his techniques and I noticed that this particular one just redirects back to his page, with no page of its own. I brought the issue up with Xilionic, and he said to talk to you about it, so here I am. Thanks for your time! :3 19:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) You are very welcome, SunXia! Always glad to help! :3 00:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Descorrer Actually, that's exactly what I was looking for, thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:42, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Removal of Chat Ban I agree. I think things just got out of hand back then, and there were a lot of misunderstandings that could've been handled better on both of our parts. Our wikis have both changed a lot since then, in terms of how we handle things, so I think letting bygones be bygones would be mutually beneficial. That being said, I'd like to personally apologize to you, for aiming wrongful accusations at you back then and taking things a little bit farther than I should've. I really have missed editing on this wiki (avoided it because I was sure I wouldn't be very welcome here), so I hope this is a chance to wipe our slates clean and maybe get to know each other on more friendly terms. Thanks Sun ^^ ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 18:26, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Image So Sun, I have an image of Komamura's heart from the latest chapter, do you want me to upload and put it somewhere? If so, where should it go? Technique pages So, on the never-ending topic of pages for various techniques, I was able to snag a decent .gif image of Tesra's Cero Córnea. Given that the other Cero variants have pages of their own, this may come in handy. If you have any objections (or not) to me uploading it, though, just message me back. Cuatro (Ulquiorra) I've looked it up, cuatro means four and fourth as well. Tier Harribel-san (talk) 11:34, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Marechiyo Omaeda I apologize for my hastiness in changing Omaeda's Powers and abilities section. I wanted to change it several years ago under the username Spiritwarrior and was told I could do so in order to show the powers he displayed during his fight with Barrigan's Fraccione and Barrigan Himself. --Raizerninja (talk) 19:54, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Byzantinefire Very well but its getting late so i might have to do it tomorrow. Byzantinefire 06:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :So does it pass now? Byzantinefire 17:25, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::So is an official website a proper source? Byzantinefire 19:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe come to the chat and help me go over it. Byzantinefire 19:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry but i could not find the preview button on the page. Byzantinefire 20:49, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information This is Raizerninja here with a few comments. I am wondering why I was sent an official warning. I DID NOTHING TO EDIT OMAEDA'S PAGE ON THE WIKIA and only brought up the new information for DISCUSSION which is how it is done on this wikia, or any for that matter. I don't mean to be rude, but when someone adds a new topic on the talk page and you flat out delete it without allowing any sort of discussion among the editors and other members that seems wrong. I am beginning to believe that you have a personal vendetta against me which is very hurtful. I do apologize for my unauthorized edits in the past and promise not to do so without the go ahead from the admins. As you can see, I did not edit Omaeda at all. I only added a new topic for discussion and I do not believe that that merits an official warning. The duties of admins like yourself are numerous, so it is possible that you could overlook things related to minor characters in the series. Which is why there are regular members like myself to bring such things to your attention. --Raizerninja (talk) 17:58, December 13, 2013 (UTC) apologizes and talk I do apologize for my past actions and As i have said before I will not make any changes without the go ahead from an admin. However, I believe you are mistaken with one of your accusations. In the past I was asking if Omaeda had Enhanced Durability, which is the ability to withstand powerful attacks without any visual damage, like when Jushiro Ukitake blocked the Cero of Lillynette Gingerback with his bare hands without any viable damage or when Love Aikawa was able to withstand a spiritually charged attack from a Hollowfied Kensei without suffering any visible damage. In the last topic I added to the talk page I was asking whether or not Omaeda displayed Enhanced Endurance during his fight with BG9, which is something completely different. Enhanced Endurance is the ability of a character to engage in battle for a prolonged period of time or sustain massive or substantial amounts of damage without it impairing their performance in battle, like when Jidanbo Ikkanzaka had his arm cut off my Gin Ichimaru and was able to keep the gate to the Seretai open despite the pain and blood loss, or when Sajin Kommamura had his chest carved in by Kaname Tousen's Los Nueve Aspectos and continued to fight or when Sajin had his arm cut off by Aizen and still continued despite the pain. A good example of Enhanced Durability vs Enhanced Endurance is Renji Abari: When Renji was able to block the earth shattering kick from Jackie Tristan with his forearm and received no visible damage, he exhibited Enhanced Durability. When Renji launched a hado #31 on Szayelapporo at point blank range and received the full force of the attack, but continues to fight despite his apparent injuries, he displayed Enhanced Endurance. To restate myself, I was not bringing the durability of Omaeda up for discussion again. I was bringing his endurance (ability to withstand pain or prolonged combat) up for discussion. --Raizerninja (talk) 19:01, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Uh.... As you were on a break for a while, you might want to take a look at this from about a week ago. :Oh, and apparently him and the blocked user in question had a "falling out" sometime before that incident on community central. ::I have little free time, so I'll make this quick. What Schif meant to say was, he and I had a falling out on the RWBY Wiki some time between when I voiced my support for a change on his ban to when I realized I needed to take a long break from the wiki. So I basically no longer support his ban being adjusted. :While I don't know the details, I understand that you have your reasons. Good luck, and try to stay sane. Merry Christmas I doubt you will read this because of...well everything, but Merry Christmas! https://vine.co/v/h9a6tO0IlBx -- 16:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Heads Up First of all, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. My reason for contacting the user was that he only had one minor edit on this wiki, and he didn't seem to be one of the obvious trolls we see vandalizing here from time to time, but rather someone who needed to learn the rules that apply here. Since noone had contacted him about his error, after almost a full day following the block request, I decided to inform him of the matter. It was certainly not my intention to incite any vandalism by this user, I merely welcomed him here as one user to another and I apologize if it caused any gritting of teeth. I'm sorry to say that I must have missed your informing me to stay out of it, since it's not on my talk page, and I haven't been in chat for something like three months. Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 02:18, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edit Warring Hi, I am rather confused. My first edit was correcting and rewording your edit, as is the nature of all edits. You then revert my rewording back to your original edit (without an explanation as well). "Fine", I thought, "I'll leave that sentence in your format, but there's one word that shouldn't be there so I'll remove it." My second action did not revert your edit like you did to mine; all it did was fix your minor mistake. Tell me please how that is considered edit warring? 12:38, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Bump. 22:30, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Edit fluffing I apologize for the number of edits in the short amount of time, though I think these were necessary, as we're trying to improve the quality of the Revelations Project. It happened to me already a couple of times that previous editing was lost due to computer problems. Despite me trying to keep publishing to a bare minimum, it somehow does seem to be the only option at the moment. Thank you for understanding. ManjuManju (talk) 09:11, January 28, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju I am sorry that I fail to understand that it would be less of a problem when I would publish something and leave it to only work on it after 2 weeks again, so it wouldn't clog the recent changes feed. The only thing I am trying to achieve is that my editing is in keeping with the overall quality of (our) Bleach Wiki. I personally feel that this is a good intention, but I may be wrong. On a different note, I hope that although it may not be so neat that my work is popping up in the recent changes feed constantly (which actually is the first time it happened), perhaps it would invite other members to contribute to the Revelations project as well, as there is still much to do =) But no, it is not my overall goal to be popping up in the news feed. Hope you will have a nice day. ManjuManju (talk) 09:31, January 28, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju As I pointed out previously, I do not fail to see that it is not so neat to be popping up in the news feed/editing (constantly)(Yes, I am aware of the preview button). I understand there are rules to obey in order to keep the overall quality of things, but I also know that there are sometimes exceptions to be made. I respect that you are part of the admin and it's your job to ensure the overall quality. Perhaps I should take it as a compliment towards my work when you state that my recent changes were in fact not improving the quality of my work, as it was already good the way it was (which I think was the only thing I disagree with). I hope that the quality of our wiki remains the be top priority. ManjuManju (talk) 09:56, January 28, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju I certainly don't think I am an exception, but unfortunately it's my computer which lets me down a bit at the moment, since the battery and the power cord seem to live their own lives, which makes me kinda frantic saving everything I can before losing data (including my Bleach Wiki editing. It's not an internet or preview button issue). I would much rather discuss anything Bleach-related with you than discussing something which I am hoping to change soon, but unfortunately can't fix at this very moment. I understand it's necessary to do what you do, but sometimes matters are not so black and white. I've tried to briefly explain why I did the editing the way I did this time, but as for now the only outcome of this discussion is that I am greatly discouraged to make any edits at all, in order to prevent myself from getting banned (eventually). I hope that would not be the purpose of it all. Have a nice day =) ManjuManju (talk) 18:12, January 28, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju I would if I could ;) Again, I am not against any policies, as I said before, they are made to ensure the overall quality. But no worries, I won't edit my work space until my prob is fixed...hopefully... It's a bit sad, though. ManjuManju (talk) 18:29, January 28, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju Yes, I have worked for a bunch of hours last night and was happy to be able to do so =) The issue I have with my computer is not software related at all, but it prevents me from storing files as well, since it just dies all together. But sometimes it seems to work a little with me, like today. I have pretty much worked with computers all my life, so no worries ;) And yes, as I pointed out previously, I do understand where you are coming from, so I guess it's bit pointless to ask me to reflect on this. However, I could use some help, I guess. I've been trying to look up before whether there was such a thing as saving something onto the wiki server somehow. Like you want to edit your file, but not yet publish it until further notice. I've browsed the task panel up here, as well as the drop down menu on the right with the preview button and so on, but I couldn't find such an option. Do you perhaps know if this would be even possible at all and if so, how can I store such things. If there is no such option I will refrain myself from editing my revelation workspace until I have found another solution. ManjuManju (talk) 19:19, January 28, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju Editing a battle page Hey, I was going to edit As Nodt vs Rukia, but then noticed that I've seen other recent battle pages and war pages like that that people don't fill out until completed. Do I wait until it is finished in the manga before I start inputing information, or do I put what has occurred so far? - Kuir (talk) 08:43, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image Policy Violation I understand. I can get a legal version, as the website that I sniped them from offered a free download, although i don't know if that would make anything better. So, what's up with the exclamation points?!!! lol -- ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 19:09, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Talkpage I did not know, sorry o /.—Entondark (talk) 23:14, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Everything is an experience I did not know that the policies works that way here, but okay XD—.Entondark (talk) 23:22, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Manga Raw I would know because here you guys do not use images from the raw scan.—Entondark (talk) 23:30, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Interesting I do sincerely apologize for spamming Bleach Answers but I wanted to see the response and see what action they would take if I asked a ridiculous question may I say that you are very professional Ms.Sun and clearly take your work seriously that fact that I've banned is very interesting indeed thank you. Mr.Rig and Zig 01:58, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hiii!nice ta meet ya!(^^kawtar^^ (talk) 18:55, February 27, 2014 (UTC)) Responding to topic I'm sorry. I do apologize for the issue concerning with edit warring earlier. It appears that my computer isn't able to process completely so I couldn't take note of what transpired. Thanks in advance. --Ayy753771 (talk) 05:20, March 6, 2014 (UTC)Ayy753771 Assistance please? :) http://bleach.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Is_bleach_good?redirect=no I'm having some redirecting difficulties can you help me out here please? --KariKari32 (talk) 21:57, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Re-Spoiler Violation Very well then. But if I may ask; did Xilinoc report to you that I posted a spoiler on his page or did you just check the conversation that I had with him for no reason? >.> --Udarsha45 (talk) 08:51, April 12, 2014 (UTC) The Hell? Umm...I'm discussing the whole editing issue with users so that I don't edit war... Why did you send me a warning saying you'll block me for a year? (Especially since the other users did not receive warnings...-_-). I'm working out the issue.Banan14kab 14:28, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. I'm assuming you're an admin? Also I've only done the edits twice. Once I did it because I thought it was correct. Then the admin reverted it. I received no warning for this first time. You sent me the warning when I reverted my edits the ONE AND ONLY time. So I only "edit warred" once really. The first time I was at no quarrel and the second time I reverted it (which I've done ONCE) because I wanted actual proof and evidence besides "Kubo writes it this way." After all he could have referred to them as that once, but refer to them in other ways other times. Who's to say which source is more official? Also blocking someone without warning them first seems like a pretty cheap shot to me. (For a year though? Not even like 2-3 months? C'mon...) That's unfair to the user. Did the admins solely come up with these rules? Banan14kab 14:52, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright calm down...sorry I rustled your jimmies. Also I previously collected the five edits I made as one series so I did not count them individually. Since I did them all simultaneously I guess I just saw it as one overall case. Anyway I get your point: I'm the bad guy and I'm the only one edit warring since the other users were changing it to the "correct form". Also I checked every article I did those edits on and I do not see any reference links to the Espada spelling. The first link which references the character book is used in the infobox only and even there it only pertains to data such as birthdates and height and weight; not Espada number...I'm not going ot revert my edits, but I'm just saying there is no actual references in the articles.Banan14kab 15:19, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I must admit that is a confusing and odd writing style you have. It really does give off the impression you are yelling or pissed at whomever you are responding to. Also I'll leave the names for the Espada alone, but shouldn't the information in the parentheses be the same (by this I mean shouldn't they all read as "(1st)", "(2nd)", "(3rd)" etc...Banan14kab 02:47, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Orihime Revert So, I can see just by scrolling down this talk page this is a thing you do a lot, but I guess it's my turn to ask: Why did you revert my edits without a reason? If you look at what I did, I fixed a lot in terms of what was said, and the section looked quite cleaner for it.. In my experience, wikis like this tend to be guarded from change for some reason, so I'm not surprised the edits were reverted, but I'd like to know why and find out if there's anything we can do about it. KinkyKinniku (talk) 16:54, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :P.S I do, however, realize now there was a message left on my talk page about why, buuut it still doesn't explain why you undid all I did as opposed to fixing the thing I did in violation of policies. Especially considering there doens't seem to be anything wrong with most of the changes I made. KinkyKinniku (talk) 16:56, April 19, 2014 (UTC) *''No Orihime's eyes are brown, this is referenced and is correct and you do not have permission to change that because you are of the opinion they match her hair!! If you are of the opinion that something is wrong you raise a discussion regarding this on the Talk page!!'' ::It's not referenced in the sense something states her eyes as brown, though. And I'm sorry but this isn't based on my opinion. I look into the details of what a color actually is, not what people perceive it to be. Using a graphics program and a dropper tool, it can be seen that the exact same colors were used for her eyes on that sourced cover image that were used on her hair. *''This does not make sense as curvaceous is already implying that she has a full figure!! The line currently reads that she is slender but curvaceous because she has a large bust so this change was both redundant and incorrect!!'' ::I see your point in the regard of it actually being redundant. I think if I just changed it to "slender, yet full-figured" that would make the most sense. Buuut in regard to the original: "Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts." I changed it to say notable instead of noticeable, for starters. Why is it noticeable? Is it noticed often in the show? Her figure that is, not her breasts. And still, are her breasts still a center of focus in the series? Therefore notable just makes more sense in that it's something worth mentioning about her appearance, but not something people, or characters, constantly notice.. You know? The bit about her being a teenager also seems unnecessary, because it's also not something actually mentioned in the series, right? She's an anime character; I don't think her age contrasting her appearance is note-worthy. Further, specifically pointing out her large breasts seems a little unnecessary as well, but I guess that's up for debate. *''This change was redundant since not once in the series are her hairpins referred to as barrettes, you just changed it merely because you liked the word barrette more than hairpin which automatically makes it a personal change not a change that was needed and just something you preferred!!'' ::Actually, I was originally going to say hairclips. I don't know why you're so intent on telling me I preferred it like it's something I was actually adamant about. Barrettes popped into my head at the last minute as something that would look better, not something I personally cared for; and you might be able to see it said hairclips in one of my first edits for all I know. And this is what it said: "She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother." I changed it to this: "Initially, she wears her hair in a regular fringe with barrettes on the sides, only removing them to sleep; she wears the barrettes in memory of her brother." It points out her bangs as being regular in contrast to the later change of being side-parted for clarity. It breaks up the run-on sentence by using a semicolon for the excess of related statements. So it didn't read fine, really. The grammar corner didn't even add appropriate commas in the areas describing her hair, which contained a redundancy too. I changed "long waist-length burnt orange hair" to "with waist-length, burnt-orange hair" because if hair is waist-length, it is obviously long, and two-worded color names like burnt-orange need a hyphen. ::Pretty much all my other changes were in line of actually cleaning it up, too. If you're going to try and accuse someone in a situation like this of doing things solely for the sake of acting selfish and opinionated, you're going way overboard. I already stated I added the comment about her having grey eyes in the anime because I was editing out of source mode where the editor's note couldn't be seen, though. So I'm sorry you took the time to go into detail about that, by the way!! KinkyKinniku (talk) 18:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Very obviously, the source image used for the "statement" in the article is Volume 27's cover, not the images you used. And though the images you use show there in those drawings her eyes are not the same color as her hair, they are so small and low quality using a dropper tool on them will not give even the original colors used anyway. And here's another image by the manga artist where her eyes match her hair: :::"That is exactly my point, it popped into your head as something that would look better in your opinion!!" But to make it out like that's what my edits amount to and that's what I was so focused on as being important is wrong, and that's why I pointed out some of the specific, important changes I made that were reverted. :::"Consider there are rules, ignorance of those rules are not a valid excuse" In the case of specifics, it can be in regards to how and why something happened, really. And look, I am moving on from it, because all you've done is validated my feelings that wiki sites like this are controlled by people against improvement even when something has been flawed for years!! Farewell!! KinkyKinniku (talk) 00:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC)